


Amy Strong

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Tara always had a crush on Ron but never made the move to make him hers. With a new guy named Eric now taking Kim's attention away from Ron, Tara finally decides to step up to claim Ron's heart as the two blonde begin to form a bond that will lead them to a new path.





	Amy Strong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kim possible or Disney related or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Changes**

*Late that night*

"I can't believe Bonnie sometimes. Why does it always have to be her way aka the darn food chain way or the highway?" A frustrated Tara questions, pacing back and forth in her room.

Tara and Josh started dating around the time the Middleton Festival took place, and things were going well until recently Josh grew impatient with her physically. Meaning he wanted to go all the way with Tara, which of course didn't feel right for her considering how aggressive he was about it. When she denied him, Josh got angry and broke up with her saying he should have stayed with Kim and how it would have been easy to get inside of her pants by the way she acted around. (The break up happens during the Showdown at the Crooked D episode)

Hearing those words hurt Tara deeply, but was glad that he proved that he was one let close from monkey, as a certain blonde used to say. Speaking of that blonde, Tara had thought her feelings for Ron Stoppable disappeared when she started dating Josh. However, she realizes that is not the case when one day she turns the TV to watch American's star maker and happen to watch Ron perform the Naked Mole Rap song. During his performance, Tara got so into it that she literal blurts out that Ron looked so hot doing his rap.

Saying that felt natural to Tara, which led to the conclusion that she still has feelings for Ron. Though her so-called best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller didn't approve of this revelation. Today Tara had decided to tell Bonnie about her long-lost feelings towards Ron, but it ended up not going well. Despite being upset at Josh for what he did, Bonnie would not budge on the idea of her and Ron aka loser to be together because it will hurt Tara's status in the food chain.

Tara growls in frustration, thinking back on the conversation and how she barely stood up for herself, thus letting Bonnie, as usual, run her life. "I wish I could be with Ron; he's cute with his never be normal motto, kind, loyal, and funny. Unfortunately, my shyness had always gotten the best of me when it came to him, and Bonnie would tell me false reasons to not be with him."

Seeing how late it got, Tara puts on her sleep clothes while looking in the mirror. When she finishes putting on her clothes, she walks away only to notice that her reflection didn't follow her.

Turning to face her mirror again, Tara's reflection copies her moves again until her reflection waves at her saying, "Finally, I have made contact with you."

Tara jumps back with fear. "Who... Who are you?!"

The other Tara only laughs and points at Tara. "I am you, more like you alter-ego named Amy."

"My what? I don't understand; this must be a dream." Tara, in disbelief, pinches herself hoping to wake herself up from this crazy nightmare only to feel pain when she did so.

The other Tara, Amy, shakes her head over the display. "This is no dream and by alter-ego, let me put it like this: you Tara is sweet, innocent and shy while I am the bad, naughty, and confident side of you."

"I don't have those qualities in me," Tara claims still not believing that she was talking to her mirror.

"You do, everyone is capable of having certain attributes they don't expect to have if they are willing to embrace it," Amy explains.

"Maybe. Why have you been trying to contact me and why can I hear you now?" Tara questions.

Amy reveals a sympathy expression. "Your inner feelings are what allow me to appear. From what I have witnessed, I know you are hurting. I have felt the pain you been dealing with for the longest time with people not taking you serious cause you're a blonde, how Bonnie kept you on a leash when she supposed to be your best friend, how you long for the guy of your dreams."

Tara backs away trying to fight back the tears that wanted to form because everything that she just heard are facts about her life. "How could, you know all that?"

"As I said I am you. Therefore, I have seen and felt everything in your life. Now that I'm here I want to help you, for you have a special gift that can only be used to me if you allow it and maybe you can learn to access this gift as well. The question is, are you willing to embrace the gift that is waiting to be activated?" Amy then extends her hand towards Tara what she just told her.

Tara didn't know what to do at that moment. She still thought she was losing it, but Tara couldn't help but feel curious about this strange gift that her double declares that she has.

"So if I accept this offer, you will help me become a better version of me?" Tara nervously asks Amy.

Amy nods her head. "Yes, I will. I will show you a taste of what you are capable of tomorrow at school. Just take my hand, and we can begin."

Tara hesitates but slowly walks over to the mirror extending her hand to Amy. As soon as she touches the mirror, Tara starts to feel extremely lightheaded and feels herself-getting ready to pass out. Right before she does, she hears Amy say, "Don't worry Tara, everything will be different now that I'm here." After hearing those words, Tara passes out as the change begins to take place.

* * *

 

 *At Ron's room that same evening*

Lying under the covers in his bed tired from the long plane ride home, Ron continued to stare up at the ceiling going over what has happened in life as of late.

It all started on the day of the Middleton Festival when Kim began acting strangely after finding out Josh and Tara hooked up. Kim's mood kept changing out of nowhere until suddenly she develops and random crush on him, chasing him around the school like a lovesick puppy and finally kissed him after claiming he would agree to go on a date with her. The date ended in a disaster for Ron felt he and Kim dating wasn't right and that they should remain friends despite how hot she looked in her black dress and low-key wanted another kiss from her. Once he told her how he felt Kim went rage on mode but it turns out it was a device that made her act that way, no thanks to Drakken supercharging it making her furious. Luckily Kim was able to remove the device from her and return to normal.

This event was when things started to change their friendship. After getting back to her old self, Ron curiously asks if the whole crushing on him was just the moodulator, to which Kim replies there is still fireworks. Still, confused on the status of their relationship, Ron questions Kim about it during his cousin Shawn's wedding where Kim assures him that she doesn't have feelings for him like that. Even though he was okay with the answer, awkwardness grew between the two. Starting with Kim not returning Ron's messages when she went to Montana with her family and not inviting him not to feel appreciated by Kim when nearing risking his life to return an overdue book to her. Leading to the moment, or instead person causing the significant change to their friendship.

"Eric," Ron mentions the young boy's name with venom in his voice.

Sometime after performing the Naked Mole Rap on live TV, Kim meets a cool boy named Eric, who was new to the city since he had never heard of Kim and pretty much acted the same way she did with Josh. The major difference is that Eric chased Kim rather than the opposite. Quickly Kim became so infatuated in Eric that the only time Ron hangs with her is either on missions or being the third wheel to their dates when they became a couple.

Which leads to what happened today that confused Ron, where Yori had made a surprise visit, requesting Ron's help in finding Sensei. Remembering the promise, during his last trip to Japan to not speak on what happened, Ron had to lie to Kim when she begins asking questions concerning Yori. Of course, Kim wouldn't let things go and track the two down, forcing Ron to spill everything. Ron failed to notice how Kim kept attempting to out due Yori and how she was supposedly jellying towards her, especially when Yori kissed him on the cheek after Yori explained to her that she and Ron have a bond of honor.

"I still can't believe that Yori like me and I didn't know. Then again, it's not the first time that has happened to me." Ron recalls after he saved the cheerleaders at camp won't mention the rest of it, Tara was the only one who gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron figured it was just her way of thanking him until later, Kim revealed that Tara liked him, but it was too late because she had started dating Josh at that time.

Ultimately, as Kim told him today, he didn't understand girls. "I mean I don't get it, Rufus like Yori showing up was the one time I got her attention yet as soon as we left Japan she jumps back on the Eric train and forgets about me. Almost like she didn't want me to talk to another girl."

"It always seems to be with Kim when it comes to our friendship like the whole haircut thing, barely sticking up for me bullies pick on me, naming the team her last name instead of a creative one, never getting any credit on missions, not telling me when girls like me..."

It then clicks to Ron that he always had Kim lead on while he drags behind her like Bonnie once said a lap dog.

"How can I ever step out from her shadows?" Rufus tries his best to console him after listening to his rant.

Appreciating his effort, Ron smiles at him finally feeling the sleep creep on him. "Well, I guess I will talk to Felix about it tomorrow, Goodnight Rufus and thanks."

* * *

 

 *The next day at school*

Usually, Ron would go to Kim's house to walk with her to school. When Kim and Eric begin dating leading to the couple ignoring him when he used to walk with them, Ron had enough and decided to ride his scooter or walk to school by his self.

Down with his classes that took place before lunch, Ron happens to glance down the hallway to see Kim and Eric share a kiss while Mr. Barkin wasn't around, causing him to growl at the sight of the two as he opens up his locker.

"I guess it's love in paradise it seems?" a familiar voice catches Ron's attention.

Ron looks over to greet his other friend. "Hey Felix, and if that's paradise, I wouldn't want to be there with him." Ron points over to Eric getting a laugh out of Felix.

"I don't get what Kim sees in him, nor do I understand why Monique supports it. Eric comes across as another popular guy with no substance." Felix rolls his eyes while giving his opinion.

"Amen to that brother." Ron goes back to put his stuff in his locker. "Speaking of Kim I wanted to talk to you about..." Closing his locker, Ron notices that Felix was facing the other direction instead of him.

"Felix, hello, are you in there?" Ron waves his hands in his face to get his attention. Having no effect getting his attention, Ron looks up to see what got him in la la land to see a sight that nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull.

 _"Holy Naco."_ Both Ron and Felix stares as the blonde cheerleader known as Tara Strong walks up to them like a model. She is wearing a black and white striped top with a black miniskirt that went about a third way from her knees with her messy in a hot matter.

"Hey Felix, _Hi Ron_." The way her voice change when saying hi to Ron makes Felix's mouth drop.

Ron on the other could feel his self-sweating. "Tara hey, I mean, hey Tara. Um, you look..."

Tara giggles from how bashful Ron was acting. "You like my outfit?" She does a twirl for him that leaves Ron speechless.

"I will take that as a compliment." She smiles brightly at him.

Felix leans over and nudges Ron on the arm to say something. "So what brings you by?"

"Well, I have noticed recently you and Kim haven't hung out much lately, so I was wondering since you most likely will be free for lunch would you like to sit with me and we could get to know each other more?" She offers to pretend to be shy about it.

"I mean, sure, I would like that if my bro Felix doesn't...

"Please, I insist that you two go and enjoy yourself." Felix quickly answers, liking the action that is taking place right now.

"Thanks, Felix. Ron, I will see you at lunch." She sends him a wink and bites her lip before walking away with a sway to her step.

Ron tries to control his thoughts watching Tara walk away as she did. He then sees Felix have a grin on his face. "What?"

"Dude your Ronness worked out to your favor."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Seriously, I will spell it out for you. Tara is back, crushing on you." Felix states.

"So not, she probably just wanted to be polite since Kim doesn't have time for me," Ron argues. He did see a few signs of attraction from her but didn't want to jump to conclusions. Besides, last he heard, she was dating Josh.

"She sure was acting super friendly by the way she was so close to you," Felix smirks.

"I think you are reading way too much into this."

Felix waves his hand in defeat. "Whatever you say Ron-man. Enjoy your lunch date with Tara, for you know you're going to give details afterward." Felix heads to the cafe with Ron following behind him.

"It's not a date." Ron shoots back, but wonders could it be one.

* * *

 

 *With Tara*

After completing her task, Tara goes inside the girl’s restroom to bask in the glory of getting a lunch date... well more like Amy since she was the one in control at the time.

Amy faces the mirror to see Tara behind it with a shock expression on her face. "I can't believe you did that."

Amy shrugs with proudness. "See, there was nothing to be nervous about. Now you are in the beginning stage of getting your dream guy."

"But I never approach a guy like that." Tara points out referring to the flirty attics Amy did towards Ron.

"True, but Ron is so worth it with the way he was so nervous, it was like so cute. Glad Felix did his job as the wingman; he's cool in my books." Amy said fanning herself over Ron.

"Not that I am upset that I finally get to spend time with Ron but aren't you forgetting a major factor concerning lunch?" Tara questions, getting Amy's attention.

Am shrugs with confusion. "What the problem?"

"Um, Bonnie my best friend?"

Amy's mood changes to anger with the mere mention of Tara's so-called best friend. "If you let me have control when it comes to her, trust me she would not be a problem ever again."

Fearing the worst of what Amy would do, Tara calms her down saying, "Remember, we agree to give this whole whatever this is a trial run for you only allow to take over when it comes to certain things like Ron."

"I know, and my advice is to let me give Bonnie a piece of your mind," Amy response scares Tara even more until Amy burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding, but seriously, we need to work on your confidence more so you can say how you feel without me babying you. How did you feel when I was interacting with Ron?"

"Despite how unusual it was for me, I didn't mind it because it was Ron and it was like I always wanted to be that with him," Tara answers honestly.

"See? Just stick with me, and you will finally have and do all the things you want in life." At the moment Amy and Tara switch places, so Tara is now in control while Amy appears in the mirror.

"Anyways, let's head to lunch. From what I heard you got a lunch date with a hot blonde."

"Hey, I didn't grant you permission to say things like that about my Ron. Where did that come from?" The immediate reaction that came out of her mouth stuns Tara but realizes it came from the influence of Amy.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Tara only sighs and heads to the cafe to have her one on one time with Ron.

TBC

* * *

 

 **AU:** **As you can tell, the central pairing will be Ron/Tara. Now I don't know what the ship name for the two is, but I realize when it comes to this pairing that most of the stories of them have them as a possibility of getting together only for either Ron to get back with Kim or choose someone else over her. In this case, it will be brave Tara and shy Ron, leading towards Ron to grow confident due to Tara's support.**

**To me, I felt like during the earlier part show that these two could have gotten together while the whole Kim/Josh took place (even though I don't think they became official). So I decided why not take a shot of this pairing with the story and maybe have this be the best Ron/Tara story on here.**

**More on Amy will be revealed in time for I thought it would make Tara's character more interesting exploring the different sides that we never actually seen on the show.**


End file.
